1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to efficient and accurate filtering and interpolation techniques for discrete time input signals.
2. Related Art
Many industrial processes involve motion along trajectories that are defined by precise positions at specific times. Photolithography is an example of such a process. In a photolithography process, an illumination source projects an illumination beam. The beam passes through, or is reflected off, a reticle to enable the transfer of a reticle image from the reticle to a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer.
Scanning techniques are employed in photolithography processes to project a reticle image onto a substrate. These scanning techniques involve moving a reticle across an illumination slot to allow the reticle image to be exposed onto a substrate that is simultaneously moving. Reticles and substrates are disposed on stages that are capable of motion in one or more dimensions.
To provide precise movement in such processes, automated command and control systems are needed. These command and control systems often employ signal processing techniques to govern these processes. However, signal processing techniques can be computationally expensive and slow. In addition, processing platforms, such as microcontrollers, that implement such techniques can introduce unacceptable computational errors. Accordingly, what is needed are signal processing techniques for such systems that induce minimal computational errors, require a minimal number of processing operations, and execute in a minimal amount of time.